All Remember The Dangerous Sonata Remix
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: by Cage Red Hiatt Groban. If someone told him ten years ago he would be here, sitting on a beach, half-covered in sand, with two kids, he would have outright laughed and suggested a psychiatrist. Ten Jisbon drabbles, Lisbon/Jane. Part of a challenge.


**The rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

* * *

**All Summer Long – Kid Rock**

"Daddy!"

After a while, Jane got used to the high-pitched squeal of his daughter. If someone told him ten years ago he would be here, sitting on a beach, half-covered in sand, with two kids, he would have outright laughed and suggested a psychiatrist. Yet, here he was.

The little girl crashed into him, sending him sprawling backwards, until he was on his back in the sand and she was sitting on him.

"Gonne let me go, Mandy?" The girl smirked, one so much like himself, crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because mommy told me daddy late and punish!" the girl said excited.

"She's right," his son said, standing over them, seeming real tall from Jane's point of view.

"Well where is your mom?" Jane asked, and the boy pointed to a spot in the distance. He got up and leaned on his elbows—Mandy was still sitting on him—and looked to where Danny pointed.

He saw Lisbon reading a magazine, and when she briefly looked up to see what her kids were up to, he waived. She smiled and shook her head, going back to her magazine.

* * *

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked – Cage the Elephant**

He was sitting at the bar, nursing a drink. Even though it was his third, he was still completely lucid and aware of his surroundings.

The case had left him haunted. Not only had he shot and killed a man, he still had a bad feeling about the blind woman with the red smiley on her wall.

The look on Lisbon's face was... was completely new to him. He didn't even know how to describe it.

He downed the rest of his drink in one gulp, and waved the bartender for another one.

He knew he loved Lisbon—knew she loved him back, too—but that's as far as he got. He knew what the first step, and while he may have been wary to take it, tonight was the right time to do it.

The bartender placed his drink on the counter. "Marital problems, huh?"

It was the window. The first step. It was hard, but not as painful as he had thought it would be.

"Not married."

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata - Beethoven**

It was not the best situation.

She was very aware of that.

And even though _he_ was the one curled around _her_, she felt guilty. She felt like she had taken advantage of him. It was not a nice feeling.

She felt like crying, and it was a feeling she hadn't gotten in a long time.

That one damn stubborn tear disagreed with her and rolled down her cheek. She nuzzled her pillow, trying to discard of the feeling. She felt like running away, or something akin.

His naked body felt real nice, curled around hers, but the inner turmoil their current state caused her was enough to dislike it.

But when she felt his eyelids flutter against her shoulder and his sigh of contentment, she couldn't help but wonder if it was actually a good thing.

* * *

**The Game of Love – Carlos Santana ft. Michelle Branch**

"Come on," Jane begged.

"No!" Lisbon hissed back.

"It won't be that bad," he said innocently, batting his eyelashes when she turned to look at him.

"Yes it will be, we're at my—and your—boss' party."

"Exactly, we're at a party, not at work. Come on, _Teresa_," he said, emphasizing her first name.

"No, _Patrick_, and if you all me that one more time around co-workers I will hurt you!" she hissed.

"It's just a dance, it won't kill you." She sighed, and his internal organs did a celebratory flip inside him.

"Fine." With that, she allowed herself to get dragged onto the dance floor.

When the song hit a slower beat, he pulled her close.

"Love you," he whispered with his trademark grin.

"I'm sure you do," she replied.

"You don't love me?" he asked, mock-pouting.

"I love you too," she whispered, making his grin wider.

* * *

**Do You Remember – Earth, Wind & Fire**

"Mandy!" The dirty blonde woman turned at the sound of her name.

"Danny," she said as she approached the table her brother was sitting at. He stood up and they hugged, before she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I missed you, bro!" she said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I missed you too, little sister, although you're not so little anymore!"

"You've been in Europe way too long!" As the two siblings caught up, made up for the years lost, the ate and laughed until Mandy remembered a particular trip to Europe.

"Hey, you remember that time we went to France?" Danny's smile grew at the mention of the vacation.

"Mom and dad arguing the whole trip! At the time it was annoying, but thinking back, it was real nice."

"I miss 'em, Daniel," the woman said, suddenly feeling very lonely.

"I miss them too, Amanda. At least we have each other." After that, the two went on remembering happy times, the times they had still had their parents.

* * *

**Californication – Red Hot Chili Peppers**

"Oh God," she cried out while her orgasm wrecked through her body, and he soon followed. Both, in a way, collapsed against the other. He rolled them over so all his weight didn't bear down on her.

While her breathing was slowly returning to normal, his was still ragged. She snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I like you, Patrick."

"I like you too, Teresa," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"This is very college-esque."

"I love you," he then said and her eyes went wide with surprise. She opened her mouth a few times to say something, but thought better of it and closed it back.

"I love you too," she finally said.

* * *

**Thirty Years of Tears – John Hiatt**

He entered his home. He looked in the mirror and was, for the first time, surprised by his exterior. He had grown old, and it could only be described as gray.

His pursuing Red John had caused him everything, even that only thing he had left after his wife and daughter were murdered: his job.

Now, thinking about it, he thought it was pretty stupid. Even after he had gotten his revenge, he hadn't felt any better.

He thought about his failures. It had been a long time since he'd seen _her_. The only woman he'd ever loved after his wife.

She had given him an opening, but he had rejected it, _her_.

And now, years later, he still regretted his decision, but there was nothing more he could do about it.

He didn't want to go on with life. He was already on a downward spiral.

Nothing mattered anymore...

* * *

**Dushi Band 2009 Carnaval Remix – Dushi Band**

"Teresa?" he called out softly in the house, but got no reply.

He heard a distant giggle. He stood stock-still, even stopped breathing for a second or two to try and hear where in the big house it came from. He heard it again and deciphered it came from the bedroom.

He bounded up the stairs, because giggling meant only good things.

The door to their bedroom was already cracked open and he softly pushed it open, smiling at the scene in front of him.

His pregnant wife and son were lying on the bed, the boy curled up against his mother, while she was telling him a story. Her seven month bulge—that looked much more like five months—seemed to be no obstacle for the boy as he was curled around his unborn baby sister. The toddler was sucking his thumb, and Jane saw the boys eyes flutter. Lisbon was on her side, and with the hand that was resting on their daughter, she reached out and softly massaged the boy's scalp. It was all the stimulation he needed, as he lost the battle against consciousness. She felt his little body go limp and had to fight a smile at the similarity between him and his father.

"I know what you're thinking," Jane said, approaching the bed. She easily got out of her son's embrace and turned over, facing the edge of the bed where he sat. She yawned.

"Do you?" she finally asked with her usual arched eyebrow. When he didn't reply, she asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope, you already know what you're thinking," he said simply, while he stood up and stripped down to his boxers. She turned back over while he slipped in behind her, and soon both were fast asleep.

* * *

**You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) – Josh Groban**

Looking down at the comatose woman, he begged, prayed for her not to let go.

He couldn't lose her, not after everything he'd gone through. He hoped she knew he loved her, even though he'd never told her.

He was glad that the idiot who had tried to kill her was dead, that was one less thing to worry about.

"Please, Lisbon. Don't die. I love you," he whispered the last part, not even sure if his words were heard to the woman.

He sat in the chair next to her bed, holding onto her hand like a life-line, for days on end. Until one day he felt her index finger and thumb twitch. He looked up at her face and saw her eyelids flutter.

"Hey, hey, Lisbon. Can you hear me? Nod if you can," he said, and watched as her head slowly managed a nod. "I need to tell you something. Don't freak out. I love you, Lisbon."

And if anything, the lazy smile that covered her face saved both him and her.

* * *

**Dangerous – Akon ft. Kardinal Offshall**

"Jane," Lisbon groaned when the man entered her office.

"I have gossip!"

"You are such a child. I'm busy," she said, returning to the stack of paperwork awaiting her.

"But this gossip is true!"

"Jane..." she warned.

"Fine, I'll be quick. It involves you." That made her head snap up and her eyes narrow at him.

"What about me?"

"And me. And your missed period."

"How did you know—forget about it," she muttered.

"You're pregnant." To say he surprised her was the understatement of the year. "And it's a boy."

"You can't possibly know that!" she exclaimed.

"It will be my son, after all, of course I know that," he said, talking to her like she was a four-year-old.

"Are you ok with it?" she asked warily.

"Not that you didn't tell me, but I am willing to move past that." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that rumor really going around?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to know your reaction."

The pen hit him right on the forehead. He let out a squeak and 'ow', before walking to the door to her office.

"The mood swings are already starting," he commented lightly, and was smart enough to flee her office, fearing his safety.


End file.
